


The Title of Our Song

by didyousaygay



Series: My Personal Solar System [1]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyousaygay/pseuds/didyousaygay
Summary: Stell and Sejun defining their relationship and how the world takes it.
Relationships: Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Series: My Personal Solar System [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The Title of Our Song

A Very Uneventful Morning

The sound of blaring piano bass and guitar wakes Stell, a decade ago if you asked him what's his reason for waking up every morning, his answer would probably be anything related to his passion to become an artist, a performer or just someone who makes people happy. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine now that he's older that he'll be waking up to a pop star royalty's national anthem every single day. Not that he's disappointed with how his life turned out to be but waking up to Britney Spears when you hardly had any sleep does things to your psyche. Thank God he has tons of other reasons to wake up with a smile, part of it also includes avoiding their leader skinning him alive (figuratively, syempre) every time he comes in late, which rarely happens these days anyway because Sejun on a warpath is an image he would rather lock away in his memories.

So okay, maybe hearing Baby One More Time every morning is a small price to pay. Kudos to the brilliant mind behind it. Salamat Pinuno!

_My loneliness is killing me_

_And I_

_I must confess_

_I still believe_

_Still believe_

He barely slept for two hours, he's sure of that. Whose idea was this? Why did they sign up for an 8 am TV guesting? Who watches a live show that early? Bakeeeeeeet?! 

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

"Stell bangon na, male-late tayo." The genius responsible for his current ordeal walks in. Ang bango, amoy Dior. Nakalimutan na nya kung bakit siya nagrereklamo kanina.

_Give me a siiiiiii---gn_

Sejun is wearing a three piece dark blue suit, his black hair with fringes that almost reaches up to his nose is slicked back framing his smokey eyes and dolled up face. One piece of diamond earring accentuating his already perfect existence. 

Sejun leans down to level his gaze with Stell who is now sitting at the edge of the bed with a screaming tousled mess of a bedhead.

Intense stares. Exact opposites. 

_Hit me baby one more time_

Their faces are just a few inches away from each other. Sejun with a playful smirk while Stell contemplates his choices in life. But neither one backs down from their impromptu staring contest.

_Oh baby baby_

Sejun smiles, his eyes crinkling at the side. The genuine smile that brings out his soft boyish looks. Who would've thought someone with smokey eye make up can still look cute and sinfully hot at the same time. Sejun's smile is ten folds more attractive now that he got rid of his braces. Stell had to remind himself to breathe.

Sejun, still not breaking eye contact asks "Pagpahingahin mo na si Britney, kanina pa siya kumakanta oh. Or iniintay mo talaga marinig ulit yung oh baby baby?" The mischievous gleam in his eyes sent shivers to Stell's whole being.

Stell breaks eye contact, he doesn't mind loosing when it comes to Sejun. He taps the alarm off, he didn't even notice it was still playing. Ganon kalakas yung tama nya. "My gaaad John Paulo, ang aga aga, di pa nga ko fully gising, gusto mo na ko patayin." He can't keep his silly or more likely creepy smile now that he's up. Like UP. 

"Ibubuko kita mamaya sa interview na hindi ka talaga sunshine boy, tingnan mo nga yang mukha mo." Sejun still with his playful banter. "Nasan na yung 210% energy mo?"

"Sasabihin ko namang 3 am pa lang, pina-practice mo na yang smokey eyes mo." He has seen Sejun in a suit, multiple times, it's not something new, but boy, the things it does to him, _masisiraan ako ng bait._ "Mamaya grumpy ka na naman kasi kulang ka sa tulog."

"Okay lang, para sa A'tin, gigising ako ng maaga."

"Ah ganon, para sa A'tin lang..?" Stell touches Sejun's neck, a mere soft feather touch but enough to make Sejun blush, visible even with the make up on.

Sejun shifts his gaze away from Stell. "Tska para sa SB19." He answers in a nonchalant tone.

"Para sa SB19 lang..?" It's now Stell's turn to use the playful tone while gently massaging Sejun's nape. Sejun turns to putty with Stell's teasing. Si Sejun na ngayon ang nagko-contemplate sa life choices nya.

"Oo na. Ikaw na, panalo ka na. Maligo ka na Ajero!" Sejun walks out of the room, leaving a naked but very much satisfied Stell.

"Yes Boss! Ampogi mo ngayon."

"I know."

Social media, social drama

Being a Fan is not easy

Twitter post Feb 14 20XX

Alyzzuh @dontatme . Feb14

Dahil namiss ko ang fetus #stelljun balik tanaw tayo sa mga moments nila pre Go Up era

[a photo collage of stell and sejun with matching blonde hair playfully wringing each other's neck]

itsyogal: @Alyzzuh mother ship!

pokeball57: dito ko sila sinimulan i-ship, the memories! 

cheekyken: @eyteen12 huwwaw mega throwback, miss ko na sila kaya lng nxt month pa sila babalik from u.s

bakitako: i will not be surprised kung pagbalik nila kasal na ang stelljun

itsyogal: @bakitako when that happens, kunwari magugulat tayo ha ;)

Re-tweet by @atinamin24 Feb 18

since sinimulan nyo magthrowback, eto na ang cute at controversial fambam post ni bujing

instagram post by Justin @jahdedios March 24, 20XX

[justin with a selfie, the rolling hills of batanes in the background, the other members can be seen in the far corner of the shot]

captioned - sa wakas

89k likes 271k comments

pastameh: why is this photo under the radar?

strawismyberry: si sejun ba yung nakayakap kay stell sa likod habang nakatingin sa sunset?

luvbigbang: grabe magnifying lens mo gurl!

kendax: stelljun in their own mundo

animus3413: bakit ngayon ko lang nakita to

hula: @animus3413 iirc,one hour lang to pinost ni jah sa public,then nawala pero may mga nagscreenshot na.

hula: jah is stelljun's favorite baby. fight me.

pastameh: @hula oh my gosh can we be friends?

gdragona: i live for stelljun crumbs <3

from SB19 Official

Asian tour 20XX Thailand vlogs

streamed Sep 11 20XX 

Video Title: Roomies

uploaded by @fantastcbabe Sep 25 20XX

thumbnail - because we love a secretive ChiKen

14M views

click for subs

Ken with the vlogging camera. _Guys it is now 4pm, andito na tayo sa hotel, third time na namin dito sa Thailand pero excited pa rin kami. Sobrang welcoming kasi sila dito. May rehearsal kami mamaya para sa concert tomorrow pero mag-live muna ko sa inyo._

Justin's voice in the background. _Room tour mo sila Ken._

Ken adjusts the camera to show their room. _Bale dito sa bigger room, kaming tatlo ni Jah at Josh. Tapos syempre nasa kabila yung iba, gusto nyo pa ba makita yung buong room? Ang gulo eh, ka-room kasi namin si Josh._ (laughs) Josh reacts _Oi, kayo kaya ni Jah yung madaming dalang damit._

(video runs for 7 minutes with Ken showing their room and sharing airport stories, Justin crouched down arranging clothes from his luggage while revealing a funny incident about Sejun being late because he forgot his passport again, Josh playing with his phone.

Ken walks to the other side of the room and opens a door leading to a well lit corridor. _Dun naman tayo kina Stell, connecting yung rooms kaya dito lang tayo dadaan._ Josh's voice can be heard in the background _Katok ka muna Ken._

Ken reaches another door after a short walk and enters the second room without knocking, he shifts the camera view from selfie to POV, the screen focuses on one empty queen sized bed, as he moves the camera forward, the second bed appears on frame, obviously occupied, with a lumpy blanket covering the person sleeping

The video shakes as Ken readjusts the camera back to selfie mode, a smile on his face. _Natutulog pala sil- si Stell._

Stell goes into frame with Ken, still looking sleepy but smiling. _Live 'to Ken?_ Ken answers _Oo._

Stell thanks the fans for continuously supporting them while a soft thud can be heard in the background, like something fell on the floor. Stell's smile becomes wider while Ken's eyes turns to where the sound came from. The camera shakes as Ken bursts into laughter. When he regains composure, he speaks again. _Guys, parang inaantok pa si Stell, balik na tayo sa room namin._ Stell on cam still smiling but he is looking at something out of frame.

Ken says bye to Stell, the camera captures the whole room for a few seconds before it is out of frame, Stell laughing while someone wearing a black sweater crawls from the edge of the bed to hide back under the messy sheets.

Top comments

haniawilkins : if u notice starting from 11:55, Ken just walked in, made a weird smile, said Stell is still sleeping, changed the camera view quickly, Stell suddenly jumps on frame. Sb19 being sketchy

Show 2 more replies

ford45 : @haniawilkins, sejun obvs is sleeping, justin said he came in late.

geisha22 : I think Stell wasn't wearing a shirt that's why Ken had to re adjust the camera

haniawilkins : @geisha22 doesnt make it less sketchy

lovmesumthai : the empty bed doesnt hav blanket and pillow, it was all on the other bed

haniawilkins : @lovmesumthai yasss

ford45: thai fans are weird

igirisu_girigiri : the title should be sb19 secret stuff

yugyomah : stelljun aint a secret

moombah : everyone screamin about stelljun sleeping together, here i am still waiting for the parents' room tour

atinaminto : ken is a national treasure. pinuno falling off the bed is a mood

alabyou71 : i just want to know if Sejun hit the floor face first or ass first

Show 17 more replies

noonamae_99 : never nahiya si Leader ipakita yung bare face nya sa live, bat kaya sya nagtago

keuna4 : alam na *wink wink*

jackiesparrow : I will live my life believing Sejun and Stell share one bed. ALWAYS.

yuna : lagot ka manok!

Hide replies

yaiba_kimets : yare yare, kakatok kasi pag papasok sa room ng parents

yaiba_kimets : mom and dad with their pasaway na anak.

loofah: ken after the live..

grounded from doing live for two months

farmingislife_12: and they were room mates

Video clip from @FionaApl

posted 4 hours ago

2M views

SB19 on SHL Morning Show

Thank you for the subs! International fans are forever grateful. Salamat po.

The boys are seated as follows: Ken, Justin, Josh, Stell, Sejun

Host: SB19! Welcome back to SH Live!

Sejun: Get in the zone! (with growl, duh)

SB19: break!

Sejun: Hi we are

SB19: SB19!!

Host: Maraming salamat pinaunlakan nyo yung invitation namin kahit na kakabalik nyo lang from tour. Miss na miss na kayo ng mga filipino fans.

Stell: Para po sa A'tin, gigising kami ng maaga. (smiles and throws a side glance at Sejun, Sejun smiling at the camera)

Sejun: (looks at the audience and waves) Maraming salamat A'tin. *crowd goes wild* (rests his hand on Stell's knee after waving)

Host: Kumusta naman ang mga international fans?

Justin: Masaya po. Sobrang positive ang response ng audience. Last stop namin was Toronto at hindi po namin inexpect na ganon kadami ang A'tin sa North America. Kaya maraming maraming salamat po sa lahat ng pumunta.

jump to clip 12:13

Host: So guys, it's been 8 years since nag-debut kayo and you really made history by breaking into not just the pinoy music industry, but internationally. Ang dami nang P-pop boy and girl groups na sumunod sa inyo, at lahat sila kayo ang iniidolo. Anong masasabi nyo sa mga aspiring artists na gusto kayo gayahin?

Stell: Nako, wag nyo kaming gagayahin!

The audience and even the host laughs. Sejun high fives Stell, Stell leans in to whisper something to Sejun. Sejun whispers something back then smiles at the camera.

Ken: Mahihirapan kayong gayahin yung mukha ni Justin, sobrang pogi nyan.

Josh: (hiding his laughter) Hindi po, seriously, sa mga groups na gusto maging successful, be creative, make your own mark, tska hardwork, hardwork at tiwala sa sarili. Wag kayo mawawalan ng pag asa.

jump to clip 31:12

Host: At syempre nandito kayo to promote your new single, anong title ng bagong song nyo?

Justin: Yung bago naming single ang title po ay -Sa Dulo ng Tayo-

Host: Known kayo to include stories and personal experiences sa mga songs nyo, tungkol saan ang Sa Dulo ng Tayo?

Josh, Ken and Justin looks at Pinuno, Stell smiles at the camera, the host notices it and turns her attention to Sejun.

Host: Sejun, ikaw ba ulit ang master mind ng kanta nyo ngayon?

Sejun with a soft smile, touches Stell's arm and answers the host "Dapat po siguro si Stell ang magpaliwanag nung song."

Host: Oh si Stell pala ang nagsulat...

Stell and Sejun looks at each other, Sejun nods, prompting Stell to answer.

Stell: Actually lahat naman po kami may input dun sa song, mas marami lang po siguro yung input ko.

Sejun comments in the background without using his mic "Lagi naman eh."

Everyone laughs, Stell and Sejun still looking at each other. Stell subtly touches Sejun's hand then looks back at the camera.

Stell: Kami po ni Sejun..

Josh: Oh sila na daw oh!

Screaming ensues at the audience side.

Sejun leans on Stell to whisper something to Josh. Justin and Ken hiding their smile. Josh looking smug with his comment. 

Sejun sits back, Stell fixes Sejun's slightly ruffled collar.

Stell: Audience, kalma lang. Yun nga po yung song, is five years in the making, paunti unting nabuo yung lyrics habang nabubuo din yung journey namin as SB19.

Josh: Wag mo kalimutan yung answer sa tanong dre ha, tungkol san daw yung song.

Stell: Ah, wala pa ba? (Turns to Josh) Kala ko nasabi mo na? (They seem to be talking about an inside joke while smiling at each other)

Host: Five years for a song? Syempre curious ang lahat bakit ganon katagal.

Justin: Mahaba habang paliwanagan 'to, sit back and relax po muna kayo.

Stell: Hahaba talaga 'to kasi ayaw nyo ko pag explainin eh!

Everyone laughs, Sejun still fondly looking at Stell. His hand can be seen touching Stell's lower back.

Stell: Ballad yung kanta, tungkol sa hardships and acceptance, di nga namin alam kung tatanggapin ng mga tao kasi known po kami to write songs na positive at upbeat yung vibes pero etong song na ito is tungkol sa takot natin to love and be loved (turns to Sejun, Sejun giving him another nod, encouraging him to keep talking) and that sometimes it's okay to be scared (looks straight into the camera) nagiging matapang tayo kasi hindi tayo nag-iisa.

Comments 3.9M

Top Comments

Pinned by FionaApl: The interview was 40 minutes long, I just posted the highlights. We all know what that is.

pg13babe: They ended the secret relationship on tv. Not a secret anymore. 

AmaraJenkins: Oh my god, the diamond earrings again! Stell and Sejun has one each. I knew it was a set when I saw it in one of their vlogs!

FionaApl: @AmaraJenkins yes girl, those earrings scream couple.

lauramae: @AmaraJenkins first time they wore those was in a music awards show abroad. stelljun shippers went craaazy

happypill: grabe yung tingin ni pinuno kay stell. wala pong aagaw! 

Sunshineonyou: this interview has strong feels, i can't.

milkshakeboba: matching suit and jewelry, not just casual earrings, they're f*cking diamond earrings #powercouple

jbsssi: i've watched a lot of mom and dad moments on cam but this interview..no im not crying.

sejunie: mommy, yung stelljun ko nagpapakilig na naman!!!

itsyogal: kalma lang daw tayo sabi ni stell. ;)

kirarin77: the way they look at each other tho....

geizz: the suits, the hair, i'm dead

Nothing beats the present

"Hoy Ken wag ka masyado sumandal, deretso na tayo sa venue, sige ka malulukot yang damit mo." Justin scolds Ken as they make their way to the next guesting.

Josh looks at Justin with a mocking face, "Sige nga, try mo nga pagalitan si Sejun, sya yung pumayag sa three guestings in one day. May jet lag pa nga ako eh."

Justin looks behind to where Sejun is seated and turns back to Josh with a sly smile. "Yoko nga, takot ako." Laughs heartily but covers his mouth. "Kaya lang nagugulo din yung damit tska buhok nila." He speaks in a hushed tone.

Teacher Hong calls their attention from the front seat of the company road trek. "We're here, get ready na."

"Hoy mga parents kong walang sawa sa PDA, andito na po tayo." Justin throws his squirtle pillow behind, hitting Stell who just shrugs it off and snuggles closer to Sejun.

Stell kisses Sejun's cheek and smiles. "Ready ka na ba, Mine?"

Sejun looks at Stell lovingly and replies. "Oo naman, kagabi pa ko ready."

"Kagabi lang?!" Stell asks with a hint of mischief.

"Sira, Happy Anniversary Mine."

_"pagdating natin sa dulo ng lahat ng ito, hindi man handa ang mundo --- ang mahalaga.. Tayo.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
